A Very Grentchie Wintersday
Very Grentchie Wintersday, A Overview Summary #Speak to Vehemus to learn how you can assist Grenth. #Ask around for some termites... There must be some out there somewhere. #Ask around for some gunk... There must be some out there somewhere. #Ask around for some garlic... There must be some out there somewhere. #Ask around for a pair of unwashed socks... There must be some out there somewhere. #Return the four ingredients to Vehemus. #Meet Vehemus and the Grentch outside of Lion's Arch. #Travel to the Ascalon Settlement with the Grentch and destroy all the wintersday gifts from Dwayna. X of 7 wintersday gifts remaining. #See Vehemus for your reward. Obtained from :Old Nickoles in Lion's Arch Requirements :None Reward :*5,000 XP :*Peppermint Shield ::Armor: 10 :*Gingerbread Focus ::Energy +5 Dialogue :"Each year during Wintersday, the gods Grenth and Dwayna clash to determine whether darkness or light will reign following the coming of the new year. Although Dwayna has many followers, there are some of us who understand that this is a season of somber reflection, a time to pay tribute to death, which is, after all, a necessary cycle of life. The call of Grenth has gone out, seeking all those who wish to serve the Merciless One to ensure his rise above the goddess of light for the coming year. Will you answer Grenth's call? Walkthrough None of these items will actually show up in your inventory, you just need to talk to the specific NPC to get them: Termites Termites are on the beach in North Kryta Province (see map). Talk to Fisherman Finnius by the dock. (Note: If you have the Defend North Kryta Province quest active, Fisherman Finnius will not appear. You'll need to finish or abandon that quest before you can find him.) Gunk Gunk is southeast of Temple of the Ages (see map). Follow the path across 2 bridges, Gunk Farmer Urme will be on the left in the swamp. Garlic Garlic is north of Beetletun (see map). Find Necromancer Skorzena and her Elite Guards who are battling the Nobleman Daltain and his guards. You can help her or sit back and watch. As soon as Nobleman Daltain is dead you can talk with Skorzena to receive the garlic. Unwashed socks Dirty socks are just outside Bergen Hot Springs (see map). They are stolen from Villager Gessel by Dreier Dane. Chase Dreier Dane down. You must "chase" Dreier until he decides to stop. If you use a speed boosting skill and "tag" him before then, you merely receive a generic NPC statement. Tip: Chasing Dreier is easy, simply click on him and then hit space bar and your character will follow him. He will most likely not lead your party into any hostile groups but stay alert. Destroy all wintersday gifts Once all the items are acquired, talk to Vehemus then leave from Lion's Arch to pick up the Grentch and destroy the presents (7 total) in the Ascalon Settlement; click on a present to destroy it. Destruction of the Brrrls (5 guarding the presents, 3 at the north gate) is optional. If the Grentch dies along the way, the quest can still be completed sucessfully. Notes *While you do need to talk to Vehemus outside of Lion's Arch to complete the quest, picking up the Grentch is not required. So after talking to Vehemus you can map travel to a different outpost from where it might be easier for you to reach the Ascalon settlements. *If for whatever reason you zoned after destroying some, but not all the presents, the present-destruction counter will reset so you'll have to destroy 7 again. *Destroying all 7 gifts before talking to Vehemus is possible, but leaves the progress at "0 of 7 presents remaining" without the completion flag, so you'll need to zone out and back in again to re-destroy the presents. It is possible, however, to destroy some presents before talking to Vehemus and destroy the rest afterwards. *The termites, gunk, unwashed socks, and garlic are probably a referance to "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch", in which it is stated that the Grinch has "Garlic in his soul" and "Termites in his smile", and that his "heart is full of unwashed socks" and his "soul is full of gunk". Maps left|130px|thumb|The Termites location from Lion's Arch left|130px|thumb|The Gunk location from The Temple of the Ages left|130px|thumb|The Garlic location from Bettletun left|130px|thumb|The Unwashed Socks location from Bergen Hot Springs left|130px|thumb|The Ascalon Settlement location from Lion's Arch